


Bitch Better Have My Money

by bellaliemy



Category: Muse
Genre: BDSM, Belting, M/M, PWP, Spanking, uh it’s fucken torture basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 13:05:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14749421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellaliemy/pseuds/bellaliemy
Summary: the bitch didn’t have the moneyloosely based off of a joke and Rihanna’s Bitch Better Have My Money





	Bitch Better Have My Money

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dombell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dombell/gifts).



> wasn’t planning on posting to AO3 but valkyrie said to so here i am   
> don’t think or read too much into it this is not well written or proofread but it’s fanfiction porn so what can u expect
> 
> joke: https://dombell.tumblr.com/post/174098287570/holy-shit-i-was-listening-to-thought-contagion-and

Two men stood in front of the sliding door, listening to the tinny-speakers of the elevator.

The taller of the two crossed his arms. He had dark hair and was stockier than the other. “You think he’s got the cash?” 

The shorter, skinnier put on a pair of sunglasses and vainly rubbed a hand through his blond hair. “Matt? Not a chance.”

Matt had a terrible addiction to spending other people’s money. At age 20, it wasn’t like he was broke, he just always spent his money on drugs before anything else. And weird sex toys, but it was hard to go to your best mates and say “yeah I need £50 for the new ultra vibrating Pleasure Island dragon dildo no I’m not gay”. 

As the doors opened, the skinnier man led the way determinedly down the hall, the other right behind. Once they’d gone about 50 feet down, the leader suddenly stopped in front of a room marked “Do Not Disturb”. 

The stockier one first knocked on the door. 

No response. 

He tried again, this time pounding his fist on the door. 

“Open up!” He yelled.

Agitated mumbling made its way through the door. “Alright! Can’t you read the bloody sign?” A skinny, dark haired man opened it, his face immediately changing from annoyed to terrified. 

“Oh, hey there, Chris,” he nodded to the stockier man, “Dom,” he looked to the man in sunglasses, now with his arms crossed. “What brings you here? I was just about to jump in the shower so it’s actually not the best time, maybe we can talk later?,” Matt had started to close the door before Chris slammed it back open. He stepped into the room first, followed by Dominic. 

Dom spoke first. “Where’s the money?”

“What money?”

Lunging forward, Dom grabbed Matt’s shirt and pulled him close to his face. “Where. Is the. Fucking. Money.”

“Look, I’ll pay you back, I swear, I just forgot and I don’t-“

Dom cut him off. “Ah-ah. Don’t act like you forgot.”

Chris stepped behind Matthew, bending slightly to whisper into his ear. “If anything, it looks like you’ll need another reminder then.” 

Before Matt could process what was happening, Dom let go of his shirt and pulled his pants and underwear down to his knees roughly as Chris put him in bear hug from behind. He pulled the struggling man to the foot of the bed. Chris threw Matt onto the bed and flipped him over his knee. 

Matt struggled against his grip, uncomfortable as his crotch rubbed against rough jeans and extremely horrified as his cock began to thicken with anticipation. 

Chris started rolling up his sleeves. “A bitch like you deserves to be punished.” 

He rubbed a hand over Matt’s pale ass, squeezing it roughly, feeling just how perfect and blemish free the skin was. They were going to change that.

The first hit wasn’t too hard, but it shook Matt nevertheless. The sharp slap resonated in his ears as he took it just how humiliating this all was.  _ I should definitely not be enjoying this. Not now, in front of them. _

The second hit stung a bit, hitting in the same place as the first.

The third one stung even more, causing him to pull away slightly. He was pulled roughly back onto his punisher’s knee; Chris wasn’t having any of that.

The fourth he struggled not to curl his legs back at the sting of Chris’s hand in fear of more punishment. 

The fifth he kicked his heels back and shrunk away from Chris instinctively. 

This made the successive spanks even worse, as Chris lost his rhythm and started wailing away with progressively harder spanks. 

Matt lost count of the stinging slaps, only focusing on keeping what little dignity he had not to cry. Not to moan.

His ass began to burn with the assault of slaps, and slowly, slap after slap, he found his body leaning into the spanks. His arousal betrayed him with the smallest of moans escaping from his throat.

Chris was too focused on his punishment, but Dom noticed right away. 

“You little whore. You  _ like _ this shit? Disgusting.” He walked closer to Matt, staring into his flushed face. His eyes were blown with arousal. Dom clicked his tongue with knowing smirk.

“Hit him harder, Chris.”

Chris complied,  _ smack, smack, smacking _ away at Matt’s battered ass.

Dom stood there, waiting patiently, taking in the glorious look of pain on Matt’s face as the spanks grew in speed and intensity. Taking the delicious way Matt’s groans broke through the realm of pain to pleasure.

Another whining moan tore through Matt’s body, louder this time.

“Stop.” Dom ordered. Chris stopped his punishment with a resounding smack. 

Matt felt tears forming in his eyes, his ass was a shade of bright pink. 

“Tie him up,” He directed Chris. 

Prowling, he walked over to where Matt had buried his face in the bed. His arms were now tied to the head of the bed by a pillowcase and his face was flushed red with embarrassment and arousal. 

“It’s my turn, princess.”

Dominic pulled his belt from his waist.

“Now that Chris has warmed you up, it’s time for my rules.” Dom cracked the belt threatenly between his hands. 

“Ass up!”

Matt scrambled to his knees, his erection hanging between his legs. He swore Dom got a view of his whole manhood from how hard he felt. 

“Now, you’re going get a nice little reminder of every last dollar that you owe us, and you’re gonna count nice and loud.”

Confused, Matt strained to turn his head around to face Dom. He cracked the belt again.    
“COUNT!” Dom swung the belt onto his ass. 

“One!” Matt shrieked, in fear and excitement.

The belt left an angry red stripe on Matthew’s already pink ass. 

He swung the belt again, harder this time. 

“Two!” Matt yelped as the belt left a parallel stripe to the first.

Dom swung the belt again.  _ Whoosh. Crack!  _

“Three!” The third hit struck in the middle of the two stripes. 

Again.  _ Whoosh. Crack! _

“Four!” He squeaked out. The lick of the belt stung lower on his thighs this time.

“Louder!”

Faster this time.  _ Whoosh crack! _

“Shit! Five!” He screamed. Tears began to form in his eyes as the belt hit the first stripe again.

_ Whoosh crack! _

“Six!” His face was wet now. This was hell, but he was absolutely loving it

The belt landed on his other asscheek.

“Crying like a little bitch? This pussy can’t even take a beating like a man.”

_ Whoosh CRACK! _

The strike was harder this time.

“Seven!” Matt choked on the number.

The belt focused on the thighs again, giving his stinging ass a momentary break.

Dominic struck again even faster. 

whooshCRACK!

“Eight!!” Matthew was sobbing now.

The hit stung the first cheek again. Matt felt like he was on fire. His cock was on fire with need.

“STOP CRYING!”

whooshCRACK!

whooshCRACK!

“COUNT!” Dom shouted.   
whooshCRACK!

“FUCK! Eleven!? Twelve!? I don’t f-fucking know!”

Three successive hits in a row on his thighs left Matt sobbing and swearing even more. He swore his ass was being torn apart. 

“Shut up and count, bitch!”

whooshCRACK!

“THIRTEEN! FUCK!” Matt was biting the sheets now in a desperate attempt not to cry.

whooshCRACK!   
“CUNTING HELL!” 

Dominic swung harder still.

WHOOSHCRACK!

“FUCK!”   
WHOOSHCRACK!

WHOOSHCRACK!

“COUNT!” 

“FUCK! I d-don’t know! I don’t fucking know!” Matthew was screaming now. He swore his ass was bleeding, he felt like his skin was on burning and that he was going to explode with another hit.

WHOOSHCRACK!

“TWENTY! THIRTY! I DON’T KNOW!”

WHOOSHCRACK!   
WHOOSHCRACK!

WHOOSHCRACK!

“FUCK!!” Matt let out a terrible scream. He felt like he was dying, yet he’d never been more alive.

He flinched at the sound of the belt being thrown onto the floor.

“I think that’s enough for now. We’re done here, Chris.” 

Matt heard footsteps leading out of his room. He didn’t have the energy to panic anymore. 

As they walked out, Dom paused in the doorway. “You better have your money tomorrow, by the time you get to the studio,” he warned, not turning around to face Matt, who was still tied up and abused on the bed.

Without another moment’s hesitation, Dominic walked out the room, leaving the door open, the “Do Not Disturb” sign swinging on the doorknob. 

Next morning, Matt gave them every last dollar he owed.

 


End file.
